


Injection

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Amnésie, M/M, OS futuristique, Science Fiction, Suicide, incomplet, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça et pourquoi je l'avais posté, présence d'incohérences
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao avait eu simplement envie de mourir, d'en finir et de ne pas dépendre des injections comme tout le monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injection

  
'Docteur ! Votre patient de la chambre 365 est réveillé !' L'interpella une infirmière avant de courir vers la chambre en question, le docteur sur ses talons.

Le patient avait les yeux ouverts et semblait perdu, sa peau mate contrastant avec les murs et les draps blancs de la pièce. Il observa les nouveaux venus avec attention et curiosité.

'Bonjour, je suis le docteur Wu, comment vous sentez-vous ?' Dit le docteur doucement, se penchant sur lui pour observer ses pupilles.

'Bien, enfin je suppose. Pourquoi suis-je là ?' Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Le docteur Wu se stoppa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'observant attentivement et affichant un air grave.

'Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à votre injection mensuelle de CO². Nous vous avons maintenu en vie artificiellement pendant 3 ans. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, en théorie vous auriez dû mourir mais grâce à mes recherches j'ai pu vous sauver.' Expliqua-t-il, lui offrant un petit sourire.

Le patient se perdit dans ses pensées, puis fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout.

'Quel est votre nom ?' Poursuivit le docteur, une tablette numérique sur ses genoux.

'Zi Tao.' Souffla-t-il.

'Votre nom de famille ? âge ? adresse ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?' Continua-t-il.

'Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle de rien...' Dit-il, son cœur s'accélérant.

Il avait beau chercher et chercher, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'en savait rien. Le regard du docteur se fit triste et il posa sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Je pense que ça reviendra avec le temps. Vous allez devoir rester dans ma clinique un mois environ, nous devons vous faire des injections tous les jours le temps que vous repreniez des forces et que votre corps ait fait le plein de CO².' Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Il se leva ensuite, échangea quelques mots avec les infirmières – Zitao ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'ils se racontaient – puis se dirigea vers la porte.

'Je reviens dans la journée, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer mais pour l'instant vous devez vous reposer.' Dit-il avant de franchir la porte.

Le regard de Zitao fixa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme, puis il clôt ses paupières. Il espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et que lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux tout serait de nouveau normal - même s'il ne savait pas réellement ce qui était 'normal' désormais.

 

 

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé mais cette fois-ci il était seul. Il tenta de se redresser et grimaça, ses muscles protestant après tant d'années sans activités physiques.

La fenêtre donnait sur un parc mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose, juste des arbres, des bancs et quelques patients. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

 

 

Le docteur Wu apparut de nouveau à son chevet dans la soirée. Il déboutonna sa blouse blanche, posa sa tablette sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté de Zitao.

'Comment allez-vous ?' Demanda-t-il.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il semblait épuisé.

'Bien, je ne me souviens toujours de rien cependant...' Il fit une pause. 'Vous avez l'air fatigué.'

'D'accord.' Il fit une pause. 'J'ai assuré la permanence de nuit hier, donc ça fait plus de 24h que je suis debout.' Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

'Pourquoi suis-je ici ?' Tenta-t-il, ses doigts jouant avec le drap.

'Vous avez été retrouvé inconscient sur votre lieu de travail – vous travailliez à la bibliothèque numérique de Seoul – nous avons fait plusieurs tests mais vous ne répondiez à aucun, vos signes vitaux étaient inquiétants et nous allions vous perdre, j'ai donc décidé de vous injecter une dose de CO² supérieure à la moyenne. Et ça a marché. Nous vous avons ensuite plongé dans un coma artificiel, et nous vous injections du CO² tous les jours.' Expliqua-t-il.

'Pendant trois ans ?' Fit-il, surpris.

'Oui, nous étions obligés, sinon vous mourriez.' Acquiesça-t-il.

'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment avez-vous réussi à me sauver ?' Questionna-t-il, confus.

Ce n'était pas normal, il aurait dû mourir. Personne jusque-là n'avait été sauvé.

'Pourquoi vous ? Je ne sais pas, vous avez été chanceux je suppose. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur le CO² et bien qu'elles n'aient pas été totalement abouties, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout avec vous. Et j'ai réussi. Je suis heureux que mes calculs aient été justes, j'ai pu sauver de nombreuses vies pendant ces trois dernières années, grâce à vous.' Dit-il, souriant.

Zitao ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

 

 

 

Au fil des jours, le docteur vint le voir et lui proposa quelques exercices pour se rappeler de son passé. Ils devinrent proches, se confiant l'un à l'autre et passant beaucoup de temps ensemble. La mémoire de Zitao revint petit à petit, mais il dut attendre la troisième semaine pour se souvenir du jour fatidique où il manqua de perdre la vie.

 

 

 

'Zitao, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi trembles-tu ?' Paniqua le jeune homme.

'Yifan...Je me souviens...' Souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

'Tu te souviens de quoi ? Tao, tu me fais peur ! Que se passe-t-il ?' S'écria son ami.

'Je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu mon injection mensuelle.' Avoua-t-il, le regard humide.

Yifan lui prit la main et la serra fort, attendant la suite, même s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

'Je voulais mourir, Yifan. Je voulais mourir...C'était mon choix. Je ne voulais pas vivre toute ma vie et dépendre d'une injection, je voulais...être libre. Ce n'était pas un accident...C'était volontaire. Yifan...tu aurais dû sauver quelqu'un qui le méritait, quelqu'un qui voulait vivre, pas moi.' Confia-t-il, quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Son ami resta silencieux et son regard s'assombrit.

'Je ne regretterai jamais. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, je suis heureux de t'avoir sauvé Tao.' Répondit-il, troublé.

'Je suis tellement désolé...' Sanglota Zitao, honteux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Yifan. Il avait l'impression que tout n'avait été qu'une mascarade, que tout était factice, artificiel. Pendant tout ce temps, ils cherchaient la raison pour laquelle Zitao avait failli mourir, ils avaient essayé de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, ils avaient cherché sa famille, ses amis, les gens qui le connaissaient...Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se rendre compte que Zitao avait été lâche et avait voulu en finir.

Il avait de lui-même choisi de mourir, il n'y avait eu aucun accident, aucune erreur, aucune explication rationnelle à ce geste désespéré. Zitao avait eu simplement envie de mourir, d'en finir et de ne pas dépendre des injections comme tout le monde. Il avait eu envie d'être différent et voilà où tout cela l'avait conduit.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi devait-il se souvenir de tout ça alors qu'il avait appris à vivre, à aimer vivre auprès de Yifan. La vie était cruelle parfois mais il le méritait bien, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait cherché, il devait être puni d'une façon ou d'une autre.

'Tao...maintenant...tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux plus mourir ?' Chuchota Yifan, inquiet.

'Non...Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester avec toi.' Murmura-t-il, attrapant sa main.

'Alors tout ira bien.' Sourit Yifan, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

 

 


End file.
